A chance encounter
by sinceredreamer330
Summary: Have you ever wonder how a country was born? or where did they came from? Maria Cruz an average student from D university suddenly stumbled upon a book which caught her interest. Upon reading the first page and sleeping into it. she woke up in a place that was foreign to her and what's more she has no memory of her name or how she changed her appearance.


**~ A Chance Encounter ~**

A Hetalia Fanfiction Written by: Sinceredreamer330

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Sinceredreamer330 doesn't own APH nor the characters. APH solely belongs to Himaruya - sensei, this is for entertainment purposes only! And also this fiction is composed of some of the canon characters while some are fan made. PS if the fan made characters displeases you DISCONTINUE READING . I know some of the canon characters may display their OOC I'm really sorry, or even if the Fan made characters characteristics doesn't fit, I'm sorry….

Sinceredreamer330: well I guess this is enough Disclaimer, though it looked like a little bit too formal for me, well enough talking shit and let this fiction role!

_**REMINDER**_: this is a NORMAL FICTION! NOT a YAOI or WHATEVER ~

_**Pairing : Japan x OC = Piri-chan *Philippines* **_

**Well it is not really about romance…. It is more focused about the Phil. History**

* * *

**Chapter : 1 - birth of a country?! Nameless country is born!**

Maria Cruz is a long curly haired glass- wearing girl who is a student of AB International studies in D university; an avid fan of "History Channel" and loves history so much , she is the top student in her class and she is also one of the academic scholars of the university. Everything was at place in Maria's life, until one day.

**"Maria, are you ready for tomorrow's midterm exam in SOSCI 101? W-well it's not that I know you won't be preparing for it."** asked one of Maria's block mates.

Since Maria is very knowledgeable about the said subject many of her block mates asked her for extra notes or asked her to help them to clarify some events. Maria looked at her block mate and said,

**"Oh, no-no, I just started reviewing yesterday, and I still have a long way to go. So I still need to study more".**

**"Ahh! As expected to the top student, so diligent"** said one of her block mates.

**"Oh, no! I am not diligent at all! It's just that… I am fond of the subject"** Maria defended.

Her block mates laughs** "My, Maria, humble as ever."**

**"I am not humble"** defended Maria once more.

**"Alright, alright you are not humble anymore… but still…"** said her classmates.

**"Sigh, well anyway here's the extra notes you asked of me, I'm glad I could help you with these"** said she.

**"It is a great help! Thanks so much! We'll treat you next time! Promise"** said one of her block mates.

Maria left the extra notes to her block mates and headed home. While walking she passed by an old looking second hand bookstore and this entices her, she looked at her wrist watch, it was 4:30 in the afternoon,

**"Ah, it is still early I can still go inside this store and can go home before 6pm"** she ought to herself.

She went inside, the smell of old books captivates her more, as she look inside to see what could she use.

While rummaging through the books in the shelves, one book pique her interest. It was a medium size, leather green, hard-bound book. When she looked at the front cover, the title in the front cover was a little faded and the only thing that can be read was the letters:

**"H…ry of ..e ..rld".**

**"What does that mean?"** Maria asked herself.

When she was about to open the book the clerk warned her that private reading is not allowed, therefore Maria scanned the book and found a note at the front page of the book. It says:

**" I pass this to you whoever you are, and write the greatest history of your nation."**

This even ignites the flame of curiosity in her mind, so she closes the book and bought it. While she was about to pay for the book, the clerk noticed that the book doesn't belonged to them, so she called the owner. When the owner came, he saw Maria and smiled at her, and gave the book to her for free. Before she left the owner said.

**" My dear, this book chose you to become its next master, take good care of it and full fill its wishes in return it will grant you a chance to see everything, to know things."**

She left the bookstore and headed home with the book in her hand.

When she got home, her parents weren't home yet, so she got upstairs to change and started making dinner, tonight's menu was buttered shrimps in hot sauce. It is her favorite dish, so she made it extra special, as always. While she was making the Mango Ensalada, the phone suddenly rang. She hurriedly answered the phone. When she was going to answer it, the phone stopped ringing.

**"Huh?"** was the only word she said.

So she turned her back to the phone and headed to the kitchen to finish her enselada, when she was about to leave the phone started ringing again, this time she answered it:

**"Hello?"**

**"….."**

**"Hello?"**

**"….."**

**"Who is this?"**

**"…."**

But there was still no answer, Maria is getting a little annoyed with it.

**"May I know who is this?"**

**"….."**

But still no answer.

**"OHH, please I don't have time to play games,"** then she hanged the phone, annoyed by the prank call, Maria leaves the room. Yet the phone rings again.

**"this person will never got tired does he?."** she muttered to herself.

She answered the phone once again, this time she answered it sternly:

**"May I know who is this?"**

**"…."**

**"Hello?"**

**"….."**

**"I'm hanging up…"**

**"….."**

Then Maria hang the phone up once more.

When, she was about to go back, once more the phone rang. This was really getting to Maria's nerves right now. When she answered the phone.

**"Hello?!"** she answered sternly.

**"….."**

**"COME ON! If you won't talk I'll hang up this phone right now! I am busy!"**

**"….."**

**"I am hanging up!"**

After a little dead silence the person other line spoke.

**"Your fate will change today"** then it hanged up.

**"W-what?**" asked Maria to herself, bewildered.

She headed to the kitchen, in a bad mood and finished what she started. After awhile her brother came home from school with her elder sister who came home from work. While they set the table her mother and father came home next.

While they were having dinner, Maria remembered the second-hand bookstore near her university, she talked about its good source of old materials and references, her parents were surprised because there was no second-hand bookstore near D university before. After dinner Maria went upstairs to her room to get her bag of toiletries and headed down to the bathroom to take a bath, after bath she head up to her room to begin the battle of studying for her exams.

**"Uwaa, I didn't noticed that there were so many topics about the Philippine history to review for sosci midterm, well then I better start then!"** Maria told to herself.

She started reviewing, making notes and memorizing some terms that are needed to be memorized. While she was in the middle of her study about the Spanish occupation, she suddenly glanced at the book she bought awhile ago, this again pique her interest, so she dragged the book near her and opened it on the first page again, there the words were scribbled again:

**" I pass this to you whoever you are, and write the greatest history of your nation."**

But when she turned the book on the next page, she was surprised to see that the page was spotless, she flipped all the pages but no notes was at sight. She began to wonder.

**"This, book is weird. Why doesn't it have any writings nor pictures in it?"** she thought.

Then, she suddenly thought about the dedication in the front page.

**"W-wait? Does that mean I'll have to write the history of my nation? H-how?"** she asked the book.

Even though she bare in mind that it is stupid to ask an inanimate object. But to her great surprised on the blank page of the book, writings suddenly appears, answering her question. It says:

**" Use thy memories to write those events."**

Maria was frightened that out of impulse, she pushed the book away from her. The book suddenly flipped its pages on its own, writings began to appear, then the book closed. Maria was scared but she over come it and picked the book up again, this time when she opened it the dedication was no longer there but instead she saw the different histories of the nations of different countries, she was in awe because these things written in this book were so complete since some of the events here were not written down. But the thing that made her more surprised is that these facts was written by one person only, and this made her conclude that only one person can write the history of his/her nation. When she looked at her clock it was already 9:30pm.

**"w-what! It is already that late?"** Maria, then sat at her table and started studying again.

Time flies, sleep soon over power her body, and she soon fell a deep sleep.

Maria woke up , and found herself sleeping in the pile of paper that was her reviewer. It was shining bright outside. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. When she looked around she noticed something was off.

**"hmm, there is something weird in my room. I wonder where did my alarm clock go? And I am sure I had my cell with me."** she stands up and found more strange things.

**"hmm, when did my table seemed too tall for me?"** then she tried to touch her face when she noticed that she herself changed too.

**"hmm, when did I change clothes? I never remember being too short."** then she suddenly looked at the child in front of the vanity mirror .

She was astonished and so was the child in front of her, she tried to touch the mirror and the girl inside did the same also. And this finally frightened her.

**"W-what the ….. H-How c-come?! W-when did this happened?! The hell did I turned into a child?! Is this a dream! This must be a dream! I am dreaming aren't I?"** she slapped her faced, so hard it stings.

**"o-ouch"**

Then she looked again in the mirror and found a brown wide-eyed child with long wavy ebony hair.

**" M-MY GOD! THIS IS REALITY!**" she finally lost it.

Then something popped out of her mind.

**"mom"**

She slammed open her door and ran downstairs, and found nothing. She went to the kitchen and found nothing, she went to her siblings rooms and no life was in sight, there she concluded that there was no life inside the house. And finally she realized something.

**"where is everybody… this all weird things happened last night with the book… that's right the book!"**

She ran back upstairs to her room and looked for the book, but it was no where to be seen,

**"where the hell is that book"**

Maria kept looking and looking, until her stomach growls.

**"god I'm hungry, I didn't even know what time it is already, I guess I have no choice but to accept this things which are happening to me"** she sighed to herself.

She got down to look for food, she opened the built in cabinet but there was no food, she looked over the cupboards but there was no sign of food either. She began to worry, because she is hungry as hell. But then, her wit began to finally worked.

**"I just realized, what if I am inside the book right now? Then it means I will write the events of my nation, but what nation and how? Oh yeah right by memories. But how? Will I literally writing these moments? Or what? Well enough thoughts for now, but at lease I am well certain that I am not alone in this world, dimension or whatever they call this… this place, and as for now I guess I could find food outside, since I guess- well I'll think this would be the pre-historic times where mankind doesn't have any clothing and they live on hunting food or eating fruits. Besides I am quite lucky I already had a house to sleep with, and there is fire and water but no electricity, though I think there are some spare candles to be used at night."**

When Maria was about to leave she suddenly realized something, yet again.

**"w-wait, if I were to hunt, there would be some vicious animals outside, right? Then does that mean I need to fight them too? But I don't know how to hunt at all! Well come on, I came from the 21st century for the love of god, hunting is not really a necessity for living, but… ah, oh well I guess this would be a new experience for myself, and I think it would be fun to do so."**

with that on her mind she stormed out of the comforts of her house and tried to look for food.

And as usual this astonishes her even more, her house was in front of a shore and at the back of her house was a thick forest, it was too thick so it can be considered as a virgin forest.

Without any doubt Maria went inside the forest to hunt. She just told herself to give in to instinct and let it over power her. After a long period of time she caught nothing, but she is still happy for she got lots and lots of fruits, the next thing she thought was fishing, so she did what she'd see fit.

Luck was with her for she caught enough fish and seafood for both lunch and dinner.

She put all the food she gathered inside the kitchen, then she noticed that the faucets have no water, so again she decided to look for source of water in the forest behind.

While walking she though.

**"so this must be the feeling of people in the old times, since there were no markets nor water pipes people hunt to have food and draw fresh water from some streams or river. And this can be so tiring, especially if you have this body of a child, though carrying is really not a problem."**

As she walked by in the middle of the forest she is lucky to spotted a stream of fresh water. She ran towards the water, when she looked at it, in to her surprised it was gorgeous.

**"oh my! I never seen such a wonderful stream before, it is so clear and cold too!"** she filled the buckets with water and headed down.

**"I wonder if I could take a bath in that stream? I mean since I am the only one around so maybe later I'll try"** she said to herself while smiling.

She cooked her lunch and after cleaning up the table, she found a coconut tree outside, then she got an idea.

After she collected the coconuts, she saved the coconut water for drinking, and as for the flesh she scraped it and took out the coconut oil from it , since there was no shampoo during that time so she thought that maybe using coconut oil will do. Before the sun sets she hurried through the forest and took a bath in the stream she founded a while ago.

**"oh my, the water is cold, so I shouldn't take too long or else I might get a cold, but this quite fun."**

Maria took her time in taking a bath, after she bathe, she was humming while going back to the house. While she was walking. She suddenly thought,

**"will there be any people out there who is the same as me?"**

She went inside and lock the door, then went upstairs. And cuddle in to her bed and drifted to sleep.

The next day came, she woke up, and stretched her arms, when she looked at the vanity mirror, she looks the same as yesterday. So she just brushed her hair and changed her clothes and went down and made breakfast, and for some reason she felt something odd. It seems that there is a part of her that somehow changed, she cooked her breakfast and ate. Then after that she went outside to gather food and draw water from the stream, but when she was about to go back inside, she spotted something at the horizon of the ocean.

Her eyes widen and she felt something inside her, is it fear?

The water vessel came nearer and nearer.

She ran towards her house to hide, then the vessel anchored ashore. Then, a small boat was paddling getting nearer and nearer to the shore, finally they reached. They were men!

She became more frightened.

Then suddenly there was a loud knocking in front of her house.

She thought for awhile.

**"if I let them in, what could they do to me, I mean, I am a child so sexual abuse is out of the picture, Unless one of them is a pedophile"** she shivered in the content of her thoughts.

Have you ever wonder how a country was born? or where did they came from? Maria Cruz an average student from D university suddenly stumbled upon a book which caught her interest. Upon reading the first page and sleeping into it. she woke up in a place that was foreign to her and what's more she has no memory of her name or how she changed her appearance. she asked herself.

then she ran through the kitchen and grabbed a knife and hid it under her skirt.

**"just for self protection"** And went through the door.

The visitors kept knocking.

Then she suddenly spoke.

**"w-who are you? And w-what can I do for you?"**

**"t-the door spoke!"** exclaimed the visitor

**"stupid there is a person inside!"** said the visitor 2.

**"we are travelers and we came a long way and for some reason heaven forbid us to return to our country, and there is a strong storm approaching your seas, so we are here in your doorstep begging if you can humbly accept us to stay for the night."** continued the visitor 2

**"so there will be a storm coming no wonder the wind is a little off today"** said mumbled to herself.

She opened the door. And saw a young gorgeous man with russet skin smiling down at her.

**"ara! Well, well what do we have here. Hello there little miss, I am Indonesia, what is your name? are you a country too?"** asked Indonesia.

**"a what?"** she asked accidentally.

**"a country like me."** answered Indonesia pointing his index finger at his face.

**"so what is your name?"** continued Indonesia. Squatting in front of her so they would be on the same level.

**"my name…"** she suddenly stopped.

**"what's my name?"** she asked to herself.

The silence answered Indonesia's question.

**"you must be the new country, no one must have claimed you yet so you have no name."** said Indonesia.

**"well anyway big brother Indonesia will help you grow as a good country, in return for your kindness of letting us stay here. It must be the work of god"** said Indonesia.

**"b-big brother I-Indonesia?"**

**"from now on I'll be your big brother, and don't worry I won't take you away from here, I'll teach you various things that you can spread to your culture"** said Indonesia.

**"ah-ha…"** she was speechless with Indonesia's enthusiasm.

With this the nameless country is now finally born. With Indonesia's help will she be able to keep up? The book will soon start filling up with her memories as the new country what country would she become?

_**Chapter 1 - END**_

**Author's note:**

Finally finished with the 1st chapter with it's 3000 words! *laughs* I am so happy and excited :D

Well I am also currently working with my other APH fanfic with a slightly different level than this. I am happy that I managed to finished it

Special thanks to:

My friend Reika Castro for doing some research for me, while I am staying at my grand mother's house no internet means no search engines.

Mr. Theodoro Agoncillo , the author of "history of the Filipino people"

Mr. Cristobal Pagoso, the author of " Frontiers: Philippine History for first year high school" this is so much help.

Lastly to the people who will read this :D

I appreciate it much….

**(( Questions for this fanfic are highly appreciated! Just leave a question in the Review section and I'll try to answer every question back as soon as I can. ))**

Sinceredreamer330


End file.
